Para salir mejor no ir solo
by Ray3
Summary: este fic es de mi hermana May y un poco mio, en el primer capitulo tiene lemon y el segundo yaoi... dejen reviews


Este fic lo hice yo, May la hermana menor de Ray, aun que use su cuenta XDD se va a enojar por eso…  pero a quien le importa si se enoja o no. Ojala les guste, tiene algo de yaoi, Tyka, aun que no soy muy buena escribiendo ese tipo de historias, a si y tiene RxM. Please dejen rewievs ó_ò no sean malos si

Bueno aquí les va mi historia…

**_Para salir…     mejor no ir solo_**

(**May: yo parto ^^, ¬¬ y no digas nada. Ray: V___V bueno. May: te dije que no dijeras nada ¬¬. Ray: -_- "que hermanita -_-U")**

- porque tenemos que viajar en avión? – Mao – no me gustan Lee

- lo siento Mao pero es el modo más rápido de llegar a Japón – Lee

- aun no nos dices que vamos a hacer allá – Kevin

- vamos a asistir a una demostración de Beyblade – Lee 

- y quienes estan invitados? – Kevin

- muchos equipos – Lee – All Stars, Majestics, Darkbladers, Bladebreakers, Spintensiti, Demolitions Boys, algunos equipos austriacos y de otros paises más.

- Ya veo – Kevin – entonces esto estara de lujo, no me lo perderia por nada, ni siquiera por el miedo de Mao ^_^

- ¬¬ Kevin no molestes – Mao – pero que haremos allá?

- Luchar con todas nuestras habilidades – Lee

- Y habra comida? – Gary

- Tu siempre pensando en la comida Gary -___-U – Mao

- Debe haber -  Lee – además cuando hable con Ray el me conto que habian muchos bares y lugares de karaoke, lugares para que los invitados se diviertan

- Entonces es como un estilo de campamento? – Kevin

- Es como un pueblo en realidad – Lee

- Como es eso? – Mao

- Es que nos han invitado a todos para inaugurar el nuevo pueblo Blade, es un pueblo hecho especialmente para aquellos amantes del beyblade, hay de todo, estadios por doquier, restaurantes, pensiones, etc

- Es como para ir a vivir allá – Kevin – luchariamos todos los días con alguien distinto y fuerte a la vez :D

- EL VUELO 769  CON DESTINO A JAPÓN ESTA A PUNTO DE SALIR…  POR FAVOR EMBARCAR…   GRACIAS – voz del aeropuerto

- Vamos chicos ese es nuestro vuelo – Lee

- Bu-bu-bue-bueno – Mao estaba notablemente nerviosa

- Genial!!! – Kevin – ya quiero patearle el trasero a alguien con mi Galman XD

- Si claro – Mao – como si pudieras hacerlo 

- ¬¬ que quisiste decir? – Kevin

- nada – Mao que toma su bolso y se sube al avión

En Japón se llevaban acabo los últimos arreglos para la llegada de los beyluchadores que llegarían de todas partes del mundo. Durante la noche cada quien haría lo que quisiera ya que al otro día en la mañana seria la inauguración del pueblo Blade, así que todos los que habían llegado y los que recién llegaban exploraban y se divertian en al pueblo…

- voy a ir a algun bar chicos – Ray

- quieres ahogar tus penas Ray? – Tyson

- de que penas hablas Tyson? – Ray

- no se yo – Tyson – solo digo

- ¬¬ estas loco – Ray que se salia de la pensión, choca con alguien y el otro chico cae al suelo – auch! Hay disculpa no fue mi intención botarte

- no te preocupes, pero sigues igual de despistado que antes Raymond Kon – Lee que se levantaba 

- como has estado Lee – Ray sonriendo 

- bien amigo – Lee – pero veo que a ti te ha servido mucho Japón

- porque lo dices? – Ray sin entender

- has mejorado bastante tu condición física – Lee - ^^ no es así Mao?

- O//o ah! – Mao que ya no podía estar más roja – e-e-e-eh s-s-s-porque me preguntas eso a mi Lee?

- Porque tu lo conoces muy bien XD – Lee – vamos es solo una pregunta, respondeme

- Bueno si V//V – Mao – ha mejorado su condición física

- Que no se van a saludar? – Kevin – hola Ray como estas. Le da la mano a Ray

- Bien Kevin – Ray que tambien le da la mano para saludar – y tu como has estado Gary

- Bien – Gary

- Genial – Ray

- Y? – Kevin

- Y, que? – Ray

- Acaso no vas a saludar a Mao? – Kevin

- o_o claro – Ray se acerca a Mao y la abraza – hace tiempo que no te veía : ) "te extrañe"

- si mucho ^//^ - Mao responde al abrazo de Ray – "yo tambien te extrañe"

- vamos en otro momento se ponen romanticos – Kevin

- bueno chicos luego los veo – Ray que se separaba un poco de Mao

- a donde vas? – Lee

- a un bar – Ray – es que quiero conocerlo, bueno chicos nos vemos. Ray le da un beso en la mejilla a Mao y se va

- bueno ahora busquemos donde quedarnos – Lee

- si ^^ - Mao. Luego ella y los White Tigers entraron en la pensión y cada quien se instalo en una habitación. Mientras tanto Ray caminaba y entraba en un bar y se sentaba a escuchar la musica y relajarse un rato. Tyson, Max y Kenny estaban en un casino apostando en el poker…

- con esta mano gano chicos – Tyson – preparense a perder todo

- vamos con las apuestas – Kenny – yo doy 4

- yo 10 viejo – Max

- yo voy con 40 – Tyson

- oye eso es todo lo que te queda Tyson – Kenny

- estoy seguro de ganar jefe – Tyson – vamos nadie da más?

- Igualo tus 40 – Max – y agrego 20

- Así me gusta Max – Tyson

- Yo me quedo – Kenny – muestren sus cartas, yo tengo 2 reinas y 3 cincos

- Llora Kenny – Tyson – yo tengo 3 reyes y 2 reinas, viejo estos 84 son míos

- No te apures viejo – Max – yo tengo 4 ases y 1 rey, que quiere decir eso? 

- Que ganaste? O_O – Tyson

- Siiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!  Genial viejo – Max tomaba sus ganancias

- Pero como si yo tenía una gran mano – Tyson

- Es que la mia es más grande jajajajaja XDD – Max

- Rayos – Tyson – renuncio al poker…   ahora voy a apostar a las maquinas. Tyson salio corriendo y Kenny tras él intentando que no apostara todo, Max por otro lado se fue a cambiar las fichas por algun premio. Mientras tanto en la pensión se encontraba Lee y Kevin conversando…

- Oye y Gary? – Lee

- Salio a comer fuera – Kevin

- -_-U ya veo – Lee – y Mao donde esta?

- Salio, dijo que no volveria hasta tarde y que no nos preocupáramos de ella – Kevin

- A donde habra ido? – Lee

- A donde más – Kevin – lo más probable es que haya ido a un bar jajajaja XD

- Si tienes razon – Lee – y que vas a hacer?

- Ire al circo – Kevin – y tu?

- Caminare un rato – Lee saliendo de la pensión – te vere después

- Bien – Kevin – nos vemos

En las calles de el pueblo se veia una sombra que caminaba mirando todos los bares que encontraba a su paso…

- donde estaras? – Mao que miraba cada bar del pueblo. De pronto llego a uno con un nombre algo raro "Katsu" y entro, allí habia buen ambiente, las luces eran bajas y se veía un pequeño escenario en el fondo del bar. Pasaban los minutos y Mao se sento en una de las mesas cercanas al escenario esperando que hubiera algun espectáculo hoy, de pronto aparecio un tipo en el escenario…

- bien beyluchadores ahora comienza nuestro concurso de canto – Animador – quien se atrevera a cantar acá arriba para llevarse un lindo premio? Quien será?

- Yo – chico

- Bien amigo – Animador – sube aquí y demuestrame que sabes. El chico subio y se paro junto al animador - Amigo dame tu nombre

- Me llamo Ray – Ray

- De que equipo eres? – Animador

- De los Bladebreakers – Ray

- Genial – Animador – pero como esto es un concurso de canto, veamos que tienes, que nos cantaras Ray?

- Una historia distinta – Ray

- Un chico romantico eh – Animador – y se la dedicaras a alguna admiradora?

- No precisamente a una admiradora pero si a una chica que conozco ^//^ - Ray

- Y se puede saber quien es? – Animador

- Es alguien muy especial pero prefiero ahorrarme el nombre – Ray

- Y como es? – Animador – es linda?

- Es muy hermosa – Ray – tiene unos ojos de miel y un cabello del color de una rosa, es fascinante ^//^

- Pareces enamorado – Animador 

- Tal vez – Ray

- Pero bueno demuestra que realmente mereces el premio Ray – Animador – ahora con todos ustedes Ray cantando Una historia distinta. Todos aplaudieron. La musica comenzo y Ray se acerco al micrófono…

- _dos cafés, dos butacas cómodas,_

- _y la gente abarcando el bar,_

- _es fantástico estar montándonos_

- _un mundo para los dos._

- _la verdad me parece mágico_

- _tu y yo tachando a los demás_

- _los dos sumisimos en un mundo que prohíbe la soledad_

- 

- _y una historia distinta_

- _un amor diferente_

- _solo los dos _

- _rodeados de gente, solo los dos_

- _y una historia distinta _

- _un amor frente a frente_

- _un paraíso inventado en la mente del corazón_

- 

- _y volamos por el cielo_

- _desde el suelo del local_

- _y las mesas y las sillas son las nubes_

- _y los vasos son estrellas _

- _y la lámpara es el sol_

- _y me va llamar tu y yo_

- 

- _quedara en nuestra memoria_

- _esta isla fabricada en un bar_

- _tan atípica_

- _tan romántica _

- _como un recuerdo especial_

- 

- _y una historia distinta_

- _un amor diferente_

- _solo los dos _

- _rodeados de gente, solo los dos_

- _y una historia distinta _

- _un amor frente a frente_

- _un paraíso inventado en la mente del corazón_

- 

- _y volamos por el cielo_

- _desde el suelo del local_

- _y las mesas y las sillas son las nubes_

- _y los vasos son estrellas _

- _y la lámpara es el sol_

- _y me va llamar tu y yo_

- 

- _y una historia distinta_

- _un amor diferente_

- _solo los dos _

- _rodeados de gente, solo los dos_. Termina la musica y todos aplauden a Ray__

- Realmente genial amigo – Animador – esa chica si que tiene suerte, bien gracias Ray, ahora quien competira para ganar el premio?. Nadie levanto la mano__

- ô_ô? – Ray__

- bien eso quiere decir que tu eres el ganador Ray de el hospedaje por una noche en el hotel Katsu, GRACIAS A TODOS Y BUENAS NOCHES. El animador se retiro y Ray se fue a sentar, en eso…__

- hola Ray – chica__

- Mao! – Ray – O//o estabas aquí?__

- Si – Mao – tu canción estuvo muy linda, a quien se la dedicaste?__

- A-a-a-a-a-a-a – Ray se quedo helado y no podia hablar__

- Bueno si no me quieres decir no importa ^^ - Mao – me puedo sentar contigo?__

- Cla-cla-claro Mao – Ray – sientate__

- Te dieron un buen premio – Mao__

- Si pero no se que hare con el – Ray__

- Y porque no? – Mao – solo debes ir al hotel y quedarte__

- Es que es para una pareja – Ray__

- Y porque no invitas a la chica que le dedicaste la canción? - Mao – estoy segura que aceptara ir ^^__

- Tienes razón ^^ - Ray se levanta y se acerca a Mao – quieres ir conmigo Mao?__

- Ah? O//O – Mao – la chica soy yo?__

- Si ^//^ - Ray – quieres ir conmigo?__

- Eh claro ^//^ - Mao que se levanto __

- Bien entonces señorita vamonos – Ray tomo la mano de Mao y salio con ella del bar, caminaron un rato conversando y riendo hasta que llegaron al hotel. Allí los atendio una mujer que los llevo hasta la recamara. Durante un rato vieron películas y reian…__

- Oye Ray – Mao__

- Si? – Ray__

- Que has hecho durante este tiempo? –__

- Practicar con Driger, mejorar en la cocina, jugar soccer y voleybol –__

- Entonces Lee tiene razón al decir que tu has hecho mucho ejercicio –__

- Acaso se me nota –__

- No mucho –__

- A si? – Ray tomo la mano de Mao y la paso por debajo de la polera de el para que le tocara el cuerpo, guío la mano de ella por todo su pecho y abdominales (ni decir que Mao estaba de multicolores XD) y luego la solto pero Mao la dejo ahí – aun crees que no se me nota?__

- N-n-n-no, si se te nota, y mucho Ray O//////O – Mao estaba rooooooooooooja (alargue la palabra porque era mucho el rojo que tenia XD)                                                                                                                                    **(May: bien hermano es tu turno de escribir ^^ tu eres mejor en estas cosas que yo :P. Ray: -__-U bueno. May: porque la cara?. Ray: O_o!! nada, nada!! ^^U mejor me pongo a escribir)__**

- : ) que bueno que realmente lo notas – Ray que se acerco un poco a ella y comenzo a acariciarle el vientre __

- O//o que haces Ray? – Mao se exalto un poco por lo que Ray hacia__

- Lo mismo que tú – Ray miro hacia donde Mao tenia su mano, ella se apeno mucho e iba a quitar su mano pero Ray no la dejo – no te apenes, además me gusta que me hagas cariño__

- ô//ô en serio? – Mao que comenzaba a pasear su mano por todo el tronco de Ray lentamente – porque?__

- Si en serio, y me gusta porque…  - Ray se acerco al oido de Mao – "me gustas mucho"__

- Que? O//O – Mao que estaba helada y roja __

- Es verdad, tu me gustas y este tiempo que no he estado contigo me pude dar cuenta de eso– Ray se acerco lentamente a los labios de Mao, la cual estaba totalmente tiesa e inmóvil. Ray rozo suavemente sus labios en los de Mao haciéndola tiritar, él movio sus labios sobre los de ella para ver que hacia ella pero Mao no se movia a si que Ray se decidio y la beso suavemente, ya que era su primer beso. Mao tiritaba en los brazos de Ray.__

- "porque tiritas" – Ray separandose del beso__

- "es mi primer beso y me da nervios" V//V – Mao – "no puedo evitarlo, y a ti no te da nervios tu primer beso?"__

- "bueno para ser franco, si me da nervios pero se que es con la persona que quiero y asi se me quitan" – Ray se volvio a acercar a Mao pero esta ves se quedo quieto cuando su nariz toco la de Mao – "a ti no? O acaso no soy la persona que tu quieres?"__

- "claro que si lo eres Ray" –  Mao lo abraza más fuerte – "pero igual me da nervios" : )__

- "que linda eres" – Ray cerro los ojos para poder sentir con todos sus sentidos a la chica que desde niño le quitaba el sueño, le hacia palpitar fuertemente el corazón, le mataba con solo sonreirle y su risa era una melodía para sus oídos, y ahora al fin la tenía en sus brazos y queria disfrutar el momento que sabia que seria breve – "me gustaria que el tiempo se detuviera para que este momento fuera eterno"__

- "también deseo eso pero se que es imposible" – Mao cerro tambien los ojos y dejo que las manos de Ray vagaran por todo su cuerpo, mientras las de ella permanecian en su lugar jugando con el cabello de el chico de la mirada felina – "así que lo único que nos queda es disfrutar este momento breve que tenemos para los dos"__

- "lo se y eso, si tú me lo permites, haré" – Ray dejaba que su corazón guiara sus manos por el cuerpo de la chica gato – "me dejas?"__

- "claro que si. Cuando te he negado algo?" – Mao se acerco a Ray y le beso brevemente los labios – "además esta salida me la debes desde el torneo asiático"__

- "tienes razón, y si, nunca me has negado nada" – Ray la volvio a besar mientras sus manos recorrian cada milimetro del cuerpo de Mao. Ella se dejaba llevar por las caricias que Ray le proporcionaba. Mao lentamente se puso sobre el cuerpo del chico, mientras el beso no dejaba de ser cada vez más apasionado y las caricias más rápidas y juguetonas. Las manos de ambos tenían control propio, se movian por los cuerpos sin dejar lugar a las dudas – "estas bien Mao?"__

- "si, no te preocupes" – Mao volvio a besarlo y esta ves con ello se fue la camisa china de Ray y la de Mao – "vaya si que has hecho mucho ejercicio"__

- "si algo, pero tú estas igual de hermosa que siempre" – se volvieron a besar con pasion. Ray comenzo a bajar de a poco, pasando por el cuello y siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con esos dos tesoros, tan preciados y antes prohibidos para él. Los beso y lamió hasta saciarse dándole un gran placer a la chica de los cabellos rosa, ella entre gemidos de placer y murmuros hacia su ahora amante, paseaba sus manos por todo el cabello del chico que tenia ahora bajando por su vientre. Ray lamía y besaba el vientre de Mao, pero su camino no terminaba allí, su meta estaba más abajo, aun faltaba camino por recorrer, un camino que él se daría el lujo de recorrer con su lengua para saborear cada parte del cuerpo de ella. Las manos de ella lograron sacar la polera que de alguna manera molestaba, aun que las de él le llevaban la delantera a las de ella, ya que estaban bajando la falda de la chica gato y a la vez acariciando las piernas hasta el final de estas. El chico subió para juntar sus labios con los de la chica en un beso apasionado y lujurioso que jamás se hubieran imaginado, una batalla entre sus lenguas y labios, cada uno deseaba dominar al otro. Mientras las manos se movian de arriba a bajo en ambos casos, manos deseosas de explorar unos cuerpos ahora casi desnudos, solo quedaban, en el caso del chico, los bóxer y el patalon, en el caso de la chica solo las bragas. En un movimiento repentino la chica se puso sobre Ray y comenzo a besarlo en el cuello, luego bajo hasta el pecho de Ray donde paseo su lengua por todas partes, tambien le daba pequeños mordiscos que hacian gemir al chico de placer y un poco de dolor. Sus manos se adelantaron y sacaron lo que le quedaba de ropa al chico, ella ya no tenia el control total de sus actos, solo se guiaba por el instinto, y bajo con su lengua y manos hasta llegar a la unica parte que nadie conocia de Ray **(Ray: ¬¬ no se hagan los que no saben, May: ^^ yo no se. Ray: ¬¬ mentirosa. May: ¬¬**)**. Ray cuando sintio que Mao roso su ingle saco sus manos del cabello de ésta y las coloco rápidamente sobre la cama agarrando la sabana y cerrando los ojos – "porque reacciono asi? Que rayos!" ahhh – Mao comenzo a acariciar el pene de Ray de una manera muy suave, cosa que a él le provoco que su miembro se endureciera y se sintiera sumamente incomodo y apenado, ademas de no saber el porque de eso ya que era su primera vez. Mao siguió acariciando el miembro de Ray con una mano y con la otra comenzo a jugar con los testículos de este haciendo que se exitara aun más de lo que ya estaba y su miembro se comenzo a erectar.__

- "jaja" – Mao rió de una manera juguetona y sensual a la vez, esto hizo que Ray se apenara aun más, entre vergüenza y exitación Ray ya no tenia el control de su cuerpo y menos de Mao, la chica que ahora lamía su pene como si fuera un dulce, cosa que provocaba mucha mas excitación en Ray. Pero Mao no tuvo compasión, cuando su lengua llego a la cabeza del miembro de él, ella introdujo el pene en su boca.__

- AAAAHHHHH…  - Ray grito de placer pero Mao le tapo la boca con una mano mientras ella seguía con su cometido, mientras chupaba el pene, con su lengua jugaba y esto hizo que Ray llegara al climax y tuviera su primera corrida dentro de la boca de ella. Mao recibio todo lo que él le dio y después de tragarlo subio nuevamente para besarlo con pasión, Ray aprovecho la oportunidad y se puso sobre ella, se acerco al oído y susurro…__

- "ahora va mi dulce venganza, prepárate" -  Ray lamio el lóbulo izquierdo de Mao y comenzo a bajar lentamente lamiendola completamente, pero se detuvo en sus senos para lamerlos, acariciarlos, y morderlos, cosa que hizo que ella gimiera de placer pero Ray le tapo la boca al igual que lo habia hecho ella con anterioridad. Luego de saciarse de los senos de la chica gato siguió bajando por el abdomen y cuando llego a la última prenda que le quedaba a Mao, él mordio la prenda y asi la fue bajando por las piernas de Mao hasta sacarsela, luego subio lamiendo las piernas de ella. Cuando llego al fin a ese templo prohibido para todos menos para él, que al fin habia sido aceptado para entrar y solo él, nadie más. Primero siguió subiendo y beso apasionadamente a Mao, mientras una de sus manos bajo lentamente hasta posarse sobre la entre pierna de la chica y con un dedo comenzo a acariciar el clítoris lentamente pero presionando un poco haciendo que la chica gimiera pero el ahogo el gemido con sus besos. Mao se aferro fuertemente abrasando a Ray, él seguia besandola y frotando el clítoris de la chica que ya no daba más de placer. Ray dejo de besarla y bajo llegando hasta la entrepierna, le saparo un poco las piernas e introdujo su lengua en la vajina mientras aun acariciaba el clítoris con un dedo. Estuvo un buen rato asi, disfrutando de lo que probaba y de los resultados de eso, los gemidos de Mao. El placer que sentia la chica era demaciado y su cuerpo reacciono con unos temblores en el cuerpo de ella, la cara del chico fue empapada de los jugos de Mao, los cuales bebio por completo. Ray volvio a subir, estaba cansado, incluso jadeaba, pero no estaba solo en eso, Mao tambien jadeaba y estaba cansada.__

- Estas deliciosa Mao – Ray que tragaba con dificultad__

- Tu tambien chico lindo – Mao paso su mano por el rostro de Ray acariciandolo suavemente – pero te miro y me doy cuenta que aun no has terminado, verdad? –__

- Muy observadora linda gatita – Ray miro con malicia a Mao y esta solo le devolvio la mirada de la misma forma. Ray comenzo nuevamente a besarla y acariciarla completamente, mientras ella lentamente separaba sus piernas y lo abrasaba fuertemente, sabia lo que pasaria y sabia que le provocaria dolor. Ray se acomodo y lentamente acerco su pene a la vajina de ella, cuando la toco la sintio humeda y eso lo excito aun más a si que introdujo un poco su pene en ella, pero ella estaba tan excitada que casi no se dio cuenta y recien  se percato al momento de que Ray la penetro completamente y rompio su imen…__

- AAAHHHHH…. – Ray ahogo el grito nuevamente con un fuerte pero a la ves romantico beso que la logro calmar en ese momento de dolor y placer. Cuando Mao se alivio un poco, Ray comenzo a moverse lentamente entrando y saliendo de ella, después de un rato los movimientos fueron aumentando de velocidad. Ray estaba por acabar cuando Mao lo detuvo…__

- Que pasa? – dijo Ray jadeando – no quieres que termine dentro de ti? –__

- No es eso – Mao se movio lentamente para quedar ella sobre Ray, cuando cumplio su cometido se comenzo a mover lento pero muy sensual. Ray tomo a Mao de las caderas y ella apoyo sus manos en las piernas de él. Mao comenzo a moverse más rápido hasta que provoco que ambos terminaran juntos. Ella se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo del chico y este la abrazo tiernamente.__

- Estas bien? – Ray le beso la frente tiernamente__

- Si – Mao se quedo dormida en los brazos de él. __


End file.
